Pez Super-Nova
by Genjo Sanzo
Summary: Who would have guessed the effect Pez would have on pure-blooded Saiya-jin?


**Pez Super-Nova**

In the Capsule Corp. living room, Chichi and Bulma sat sipping coffee as the sounds of battle raged both inside and out.   
  
"So when is Gohan going to arrive?" Bulma asked the other woman as their husbands sparred and their children fought over who got to use which toy. 

"He and Videl should arrive soon," Chichi replied, setting down her cup only to snatch it up again as the vibrations from the various fights pushed it perilously close to the edge of the coffee table. As if on cue, two small blurs shot past the women and out the door, yelling as they went. 

"NIIIIIICHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" 

"GOHAAAAN-SAAAAAAAAN!" 

Chichi sighed and apologized to Bulma for the coffee, which had been knocked down by the wind of the boys' passing and was now quickly being soaked into the carpet. A few minutes later Gohan came in carrying Goten and Trunks on each shoulder with Videl following. A few feet behind the quartet, Goku and Vegeta walked in, both looking a little beat up but none the worse for wear. 

Bulma's jaw dropped to the ground. "You two are actually coming in... without being told...... and _without_ beating each other to a bloody pulp?!?" Quickly she put a hand to her forehead. "The coffee must have been spiked! This has to be a hallucination." 

"Shut up, woman," Vegeta growled, gesturing towards the kitchen, "and start feeding us." 

Bulma sat up and gave a very unladylike grunt. "Figures. The only thing that could tear him away from a fight would have to be food." 

* * *

All throughout dinner Videl found herself staring at the Saiya-jins. She'd known them for a few months already, but she still hadn't quite gotten used to the vast amounts of food they could pack away. It wasn't until after they had finished eating that Videl remembered about the presents she had brought. 

"Goten, Trunks, I have something for you," she said, reaching into her pockets. 

"What is it," asked Goten excitedly. 

"These," Videl replied, pulling out a Batman and a Spider-man Pez dispenser, both filled with Pez. 

"What's that," Vegeta snorted, snatching one of the dispensers from Videl's hand. 

"It's a type of candy," Videl said, glaring at Vegeta for being rude. Vegeta glared back before tilting Batman's head and removing one of the purple tablets. 

As the Saiya-jin prince sniffed at the strange food, Goku took the other dispenser from Videl. Vegeta downed his as Goku took one and handed Spider-man to his oldest son. After Gohan, Bulma, and Chichi had all tried one, Goten and Trunks were finally able to snatch up their gifts. They immediately started downing the chemical-drenched sugar capsules with gusto. 

Suddenly, Vegeta's head hit the table with a loud BANG! He picked it up and flashed everyone a grin to match Goku's typical smile, then his head dropped again. As that process repeated, Goku started in. His eyes began to glaze over and he just sat as if in a trance, staring at the walls. That's when chaos broke loose. 

"Are they supposed to drip like that?" Goku asked, pointing behind Videl's head at a very stable-looking wall, which was not dripping in the slightest. 

Chichi was about to reply when abruptly, Vegeta started screaming in a surprisingly high pitch. He jumped onto his chair and started hopping from one foot to the other, screaming for all he was worth. 

"The mice, they've invaded!! They're all over the place!!" 

Everyone picked up their feet and looked down only to find nothing but an empty floor. 

"What are you talking about, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him, angry that he had frightened her in front of their company. 

"They're right there! Little army mice with tiny guns!" Vegeta continued to point at the still-empty floor. "No, there's more than mice. It's a whole host of rodents, all armed to their sharp, pointy teeth!!! Run! Run for your lives! Beware the killer woodchucks!" Before anyone could react he had leapt straight up and crashed through the roof, leaving a trail of debris behind him. 

"What the..." Gohan began, but was cut off by Goku who had just stood up. 

"Why are you all sitting?" he demanded in a haughty tone. "Don't you know a king when you see one?" 

"King?" Chichi asked, very confused. 

"I think we have a problem," Bulma guessed, still staring at the hole caused by her departing husband. 

"You certainly do have a problem, wench! Off with her head!" Goku pointed wildly at Bulma. After a moment of silence, he whirled on Gohan. "Well, what are you waiting for?" 

"Huh?" Gohan answered intelligently. 

"Strap on those boots, boy, and let's go wrassle us some bears, YEEHA!" And suddenly he was gone, leaving the room in much the same way Vegeta had. 

"Would anyone care to make a guess as to exactly what just happened here?" Chichi wondered aloud. 

* * *

After a quick study of Pez and the Saiya-jin anatomy, Bulma and Dr. Briefs reported their findings to Chichi and Videl. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, on the other hand, were out trying to keep their fathers from causing too much damage in town. 

"You mean to say," Chichi said, thinking it out as she went, "that due to some weird chemical reaction, the candy that Videl brought has made our husbands go temporarily insane?" 

"That's about it," Dr. Briefs confirmed. 

Videl looked at the scientists. "So what can we do about it?" 

"We wait," Bulma sighed in frustration. 

"That's it?" Chichi yelled. "My husband is out doing who-knows-what with my sons chasing him all over town, and all we can do is wait?!" 

"I'm afraid so," Dr. Briefs said. 

"I'm going to help the boys," Videl stated, heading for a window. "It's my fault Goku-san and Vegeta-san are in this condition." 

"Good luck, Videl," Bulma called as the girl flew off. 

* * *

"Tousan!!! Get off the pony, it's for little kids!" Gohan yelled at his father, currently riding the pony ride in front of Wal-Mart. 

As Gohan and Goten tried to wrestle their father off the machine, Vegeta danced by in the air ballet-style, singing as he went. A few feet behind, Trunks was trying desperately to catch up. 

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaay!!" 

"Papa, cut it out. You're embarrassing me!" 

From the distance, Gohan heard a loud call. Turning around, he saw Videl heading towards them, waving. Leaving Goten to fight their father off the children's plaything, he went to intercept her. After a quick explanation of the cause of the chaos, Gohan reeled back. 

"You mean all we can do is wait?" he cried. 

"Unfortunately, yes," Videl replied. "The effects should wear off in an hour or so. In the meantime, I've come to help." 

"Well, you can certainly help me, hot, sexy momma," a voice from behind them said. Turning around, Gohan and Videl saw Vegeta standing in the air, Trunks attached to his leg and desperately trying to get him under control. 

Videl looked at the Saiya-jin Prince in confusion. "Nani? What are you talking abou… MMPH!" Her reply was cut off as Vegeta took her in his arms, giving her the longest, deepest, most passionate kiss she had ever had. She tried to break away, but was helpless against the Saiya-jin's strength. When Vegeta finally let go, he immediately skipped off, humming the Smurfs' theme song and dragging poor Trunks along with him. 

Gohan went to help Videl up, but suddenly heard Goten call out somewhere else in the city. 

"NIICHAN! HELP!!" 

Gohan sped off, following Goten's ki. When he reached his younger brother, Goku had somehow gotten a mask and was holding his hands together, pointer fingers extended to form a "gun." He was currently peering around the corner at a jewelry store, while Goten was holding onto his arm. 

"Niichan, we can't let him rob the store!" Goten cried plaintively, hauling his father backward with all his might. Just as Gohan was getting ready to jump into the fray, though, Goku stood up straight and tall, flashed his goofiest grin, then passed out on top of his youngest son. Moments later, Trunks and Videl appeared, managing between them to carry Vegeta to the others. 

* * *

Goku sat up in bed, clutching his head in agony. 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. What attacked me, and is it already dead, or do I get the pleasure of revenge?" In the next bed over, Vegeta stirred, relating much the same emotion, but in language that would make a sailor blush. 

"Feeling okay now?" Gohan asked, entering the room with a tray of hot soup. He was followed by the rest of the dinner party gang, all with various expressions of concern on their faces. 

"Never better," Vegeta scowled, rubbing his temples. 

"Good," Gohan replied, his friendly smile betrayed by the cold glint in his eyes. "Bulma-san, would you hold this, please?" He handed the tray to the inventor, then launched himself at Vegeta, fists flying. 

"Gohan, what in the world are you doing?" Chichi cried. Gohan ignored her. 

"How dare you kiss my girlfriend, you slime-faced pig! I don't care if you were drugged up past recognition!" 

A pondering look crossed Videl's face, and suddenly, from out of nowhere, she donned pom-poms and a cheerleading outfit. 

"Go Gohan! Kick his little Saiya-jin butt! Whoo! Gimme a G! Gimme an O! Gimme an H!…" 

Amidst the sounds of battle and cheering, Goku's questioning voice piped up. 

"Does anyone mind filling me in on what's going on around here? And do we have anything to eat? I'm starving!" Everyone but Goten ignored Goku, intently watching the fight. 

I've still got some of that candy Videl gave me left…" the boy started.   



End file.
